Bud Simms
'The Myth, the Legend, the Man.' Bud Simms is one of the many people whom ran from civilized life some time ago. His will to survive had ended him up In the wild forests of Georgia, and after his death in the real world his soul manifested into our realm. His lore, his being, his title of the first founding 'Hero' has made him into a powerful, pragmatic, and charismatic leader. He was a store clerk for a gun store in Darien, GA. He liked survival skills and working with his hands, its hard not seeing him survive the apocalypse, and manifesting into our realm afterward. The man has a heart of gold, he is brutally honest, a good shot, and more likely to give you water than lead. With the name of "The Hero of Darien" He has earned his title through his deeds to help the people of the small Georgian town, then forged a strong Southern Georgian empire before his death. Bud is the leader of a quickly growing faction called the Heros, and waging a brutal war against the Creator forces in the Skull Forest. This giant, in his armor, rises above a normal person at 7'3", and carries a loud and commanding voice. ='Bud's abilities and weapons'= Bud's Weapon: Bud wields a large custom made automatic AK-47 he calls 'Big Bertha', with heavily modified ammunition and operational part mods. The weapon has been modified to fire 20mm ammunition. There are three to four types of ammunition Bud prefers to use including stealth rounds, explosive rounds, armor piercing rounds, and incendiary rounds. He uses a pair of special moves known as 'Spray and Pray', and 'Precision Shot' to douse his foes in a wall of lethal lead, or tactically pick them off in a fight. Bud's Sword: It is also known Bud carries a large broadsword, in tune with his tradition it is a normal steel sword inscribed with the history of his people and faction. Bud's Heavy Weapon: On occasion, he will take out his triary weapon known as the 'rescinder'. Technically known as a shoulder mounted 50mm cannon. Requiring a specialized firing mode for his armor to operate. This bad boy requires a two man team to operate, or a one man Bud Simms to fire. Requiring him to lean in, lock his armor, and enable sutble controls, he can fire a 50mm cannon from his shoulder. Bud's Armor: Bud has worked many years when he was alive to create a pragmatic armor that shined the good light on the dark enemy. Once he died, his armor was immortalized into a thick power armor. Along with his larger body size, makes him a large well armored and towering enemy to fight. Its said his armor is thick enough to stop some of the strongest anti-armor rounds the creators can throw at him, only making his legend that much potent. This armor gives him the passive ability of 'Legendary Armor'. His armor protects his soul from both physical attacks, and magical ones. Bud's Hero Ability: It's no myth that Bud has a charisma that emanates through his person in life, but in death this charisma and ability have only been impressed into his character. At will, he can summon some of the most powerful Heroic solders who have served under his command, while at the same time carries a passive charismatic boost to all nearby companions. Moral never falters under his influence.